Friday the 13th Movie Trivias
Friday the 13th (1980 Film) *Mrs.Voorhees is the movie's antagonist Killer. *Betsy Palmer plays Mrs. Voorhees. *Friday the 13th (Film) was released on May 9th, 1980. *Production company by Georgetown Productions. *Distributed by Paramount Pictures (U.S.) and Internationally by Warner Bros. *Running time of 95 minutes. *Alice Hardy is the final girl and only Survivor of Mrs. Voorhees killing spree. *Kevin Bacon plays a character named Jack Burrell. *Pamela Voorhees kill count in the movie was 9. *Noel Cunningham (Son of Sean Cunningham) was originally set to play Kid Jason but ultimately because of Noel mother declining his position the role went to Ari Lehman instead, and Noel has shown some emotions about not being cast as Child Jason. *Alice Hardy actress Adrienne King was stalked after the success of the film. *Victor Miller had originally given Jason the name of Josh. After deciding that it sounded too nice, he changed it to Jason after his school bully. *Victor Miller has on separate occasions admitted that he was purposely riding off the success of John Carpenter's Halloween (1978). *The film itself had made over $59.8 million dollars on a budget of only $550,000 dollars. *The snake scene was never within the original script, The snake in the scene was a real animal, including its on-screen death by being beheaded by a machete, likely due to Tom Savini's own experience during filming. *The producers had brought Tom Savini on board because he was idolized by his special make-up effects in George A. Romero's Dawn of the Dead (1978) zombie movie. *Although a crew member by the name Willie Adams spent most his time working behind the camera, he played the male counselor in the opening scene and holds one of the most unique distinctions of being the first murder victim (on-screen) in the entire Friday the 13th franchise. *Harry Manfredini had recommended to only have music in the movie when the killer was present. That's why there are only brief quick moments of music in the beginning, but the climax is filled with music. *Adrienne King auditioned for the roles of Brenda, Marcie, and Annie before being cast as Alice Hardy. *Sean S. Cunningham came up with the title of the film and placed an ad in the trade papers to create interest in the movie, prior to having any script. *The actor Harry Crosby, who played Bill in the movie, was the son of late actor Bing Crosby. *The Actress Sally Field had originally auditioned for the role of Alice Hardy. *The working title Victor Miller had for the script was "Long Night at Camp Blood". *Jason Voorhees himself was not even mentioned once until 1 hour and 16 minutes into the film by Mrs.Voorhees *In an early draft the character Crazy Ralph was originally named Ralphie Ratboy. *At first Adrienne King did not want to be in the film, because of all the graphic violence in it, but she changed her mind later on. *This is the only movie in the franchise itself that actually takes place on Friday the 13th this would have been changed if Paramount had released the 2017 film which was supposed to be released October 13, 2017, but was dropped due to the fail of The Rings (2017) movie. *Adrienne King character Alice was going to call Steve "Mr. Christie" even though they're romantically involved with each other. *Steve Christy character is named after Steve Miner, the film's Associate Producer. *Apart from head counselor himself Steve Christy, who is set at age of thirty, the other counselors of Camp Crystal Lake 1979, and at the beginning in 1958, are set teenage ages with Alice Hardy, Bill Brown, and Brenda Jones at age nineteen years old, and Jack Burrell, Marcie Stanley, Stanleyinstein, and Annie Phillips at age of seventeen. *Directed and Produced by Sean S. Cunningham. *Written by Victor Miller. *Film Starred Betsy Palmer, Adrienne King, Harry Crosby, Laurie Bartram, Mark Nelson, Jeannine Taylor, Robbi Morgan, and future A-Star Kevin Bacon. *Music by Harry Manfredini. *Special Effects by Tom Savini. Friday the 13th Part 2 *Jason reveals he is alive and is now a fully grown adult after 20+ years. *Alice Hardy the Final girl from Part 1 is murdered by Jason for killing and causing the death of his loving mother. *Opening scene of Jason walking is done by Ellen Lutter a female Actress who is the first and only female to play Jason ever in the entire franchise. *Jason wears a Sack over his head in part 2 and not the iconic Hockey mask as shown in part 3. *Jason wields a Pickaxe and not a Machete. *Jason Voorhees kills count is 10. (Paul was confirmed to be killed by Jason.) *The Actor Warrington Gillette only played Jason Voorhees unmasked at the end of the film. *Stuntman Steve Daskawisz (also known as Steve Dash) was credited as Jason Stunt Double but ironically he played the masked Jason throughout the rest of the film. *Ted (Stuart Charno) is known as the luckiest survivor because instead of heading back to the camp he would instead stay at the bar. *Directed by Steve Miner and Sean S. Cunningham (with additional scenes). *Produced by Steve Miner *Written by Ron Kurz and Phil Scuderi *Starring Adrienne King, Amy Steel, John Furey, Steve Dash. *Music by Harry Manfredini. *Production company by Georgetown Productions *Distributed by Paramount Pictures *Release date of April 30, 1981 *Running time of only 87 minutes. *Budget was $1.25 million dollars. *The Box office was $21.7 million. *Part 2 Jason is also called Sackhead Jason or Baghead Jason. Friday the 13th Part 3 *Jason Voorhees in Part 3 of Friday the 13th name was not once mentioned a single time in the film. *Jason Voorhees kills count is 12 kills. *Shelly Finkelstein is murdered by Jason who steals Shelly's Mask and this mask is the iconic hockey mask he is known to wear today. *Richard Brooker was discovered by a casting magazine called "Dramalogue" for the role of the mindless (ruthless) killer Jason Voorhees in Friday the 13th Part III (1982). *Directed by Steve Miner. *Produced by Frank Mancuso Jr. *Written by Martin Kitrosser, Carol Watson, and uncredited Petru Popescu. *Starring Dana Kimmell, Paul Kratka,Richard Brooker, Larry Zerner, Paul Krata, David Katims, Gloria Charles, and Nick Savage. *Music by Harry Manfredini and Michael Zager *Production company by Jason Inc. *Distributed by Paramount Pictures. *Release date by August 13, 1982. *Running time by 95 minutes. *Budget of $2.3 million dollars. *Box office by $36.7 million dollars. Friday the 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter *Jason Voorhees kills count is 13 kills. *Tommy Jarvis kills Jason Voorhees *The strange dance which Jimmy performs at the party was contributed by actor, Crispin Glover, and was based on the eccentric way he actually danced in clubs. On the set, he was dancing to "Back in Black" by AC/DC, as the scene was filmed. In the film, an edited version of "Love Is a Lie", by Lion, was dubbed into the scene. *Friday the 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter at the time, contained the most nudity and gore. *The film was released on Friday the 13th: April 13, 1984. *Director Joseph Zito was opposed to using clips from previous installments at the beginning of the film. *During filming, Kimberly Beck, who plays Trish Jarvis, experienced strange occurrences, including a man watching her while she ran in the park and strange phone calls at all hours. This stopped when production was over. *Last film in the series to pick up immediately where the previous film left off. *On a budget of $1,800,000, the film made $32,600,000 at the box office. *Directed by Joseph Zito *Produced by Frank Mancuso Jr. *Screenplay by Barney Cohen *Story by Bruce Hidemi Sakow *Starring Kimberly Beck, Peter Barton, Corey Feldman, E. Erich Anderson, Crispin Glover, Alan Hayes, Barbara Howard, Lawrence Monoson, Joan Freeman, Judie Aronson, Camilla More, and Carey More *Music by Harry Manfredini *Distributed by Paramount Pictures *A Running time of 91 minutes *On a Budget of $2.6 million dollars. *The Box office is $32.0 million dollars in the US. Friday the 13th Part 5: A New Beginning *Roy Burns kills count was 17 kills and was at the time the highest kill count during any previous Friday movies and then until Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives. *Roy Burns counterpart in terms of the film was Pamela Voorhees who both lost their son's and was driven to insanity and eventually murder. *Tom Morga is the only known actor to play both Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers playing as Jason and Roy in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning and Michael in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. *Corey Feldman's scenes were shot in the backyard of his house. *Melanie Kinnaman claims her favorite scenes in the film are the ones where she is wearing the wet see-through T-shirt. She felt she didn't look good in the film until they turned the sprinklers on. *There was originally a 3-minute long sex scene, but the MPAA forced them to cut it to 10 seconds. Deborah Voorhees had lost her teaching jobs later in life when the schools discovered that she had a sex scene in the film. *The film was originally written to have Corey Feldman as the star, reprising the role of Tommy Jarvis. However, he was already working on The Goonies (1985), therefore the script was rewritten to have Feldman's appearance limited to a cameo. *The film takes place in 1989. *One month prior to the film's release in the United States, the MPAA demanded that sixteen scenes featuring sex or graphic violence be edited in order to merit an "R" rating instead of an "X". The film ultimately required nine trips to the MPAA before finally being granted an "R" rating. *Ted White, who played Jason in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984), stated in interviews that he was offered the opportunity to reprise the role in this sequel, but turned it down. White also stated that he regretted that decision. *Without counting the laughing or yelling, the Tommy Jarvis character only says 24 words throughout the entire film. *This is the first film in the series where Jason is actually referred to by his full name: Jason Voorhees. **In Friday the 13th (1980), Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981), and Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984), he is only referred to as Jason, while he is not referred to by name at all in Friday the 13th Part III (1982). Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives *Jason Voorhees kills count is 18 kills. *Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives is the only movie in the franchise to not show nudity but censored sex scenes. *Only film in the series to actually show KIDS at the camp. *Tom McLoughlin the director/writer of Part 6 stated Jason was born supernaturally from his "Real" father by genetics and not because of Elias Voorhees in any way. *Tom Fridley the actor who plays Cork is John Travolta Nephew via Ellen Travolta. *This film marks the only time in the series, other than prologues and flashbacks, that there are actually children at the summer camp. *After becoming a born again Christian, John Shepherd, who starred as Tommy in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985) did not want to reprise the role, and it went to Thom Mathews instead. *The original script contained material that alluded to Jason's father, which, to date, remains the closest the series has ever come to shed some light on the mysterious character. In the script, Pamela's headstone is next to Jason's, a reference to the fact that someone paid to have Jason buried, explaining why he was not cremated as the Mayor said in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985). As well as this, there is a final scene in which Jason's father visits his son's grave, seemingly aware of the fact that Jason is not inside it. These scenes were never filmed but made it into the film's novelization. The 2009 Deluxe Edition DVD uses storyboard art and voiceover work to complete the scene. *The hands of Tommy opening Jason's casket are actually those of director Tom McLoughlin. *The film made $19,472,057 with a budget of $3,000,000 marking the first time that a "Friday the 13th" installment did not gross over $20,000,000 and beginning the general decline in box office returns. *The film takes place in 1990 from July 12th on a thursday to Friday the 13th. *Part 6 Jason by both C.J. Graham and Tom McLoughlin was inspired conceptually by Frankenstein with being curious. Friday the 13th Part 7: The New Blood *Friday the 13th Part 7 is the debut for Kane Hodder the most iconic Jason actor. *Jason Voorhees kills count in Part 7 is 16 kills. *Kane Hodder's favorite kill is the Sleeping Bag kill. *The Rating board axed the majority of all the blood, gore and violence. *Nick (played by Kevin Spirtas) stated during the stair scene he called out the wrong name which had Kane asking "what the hell was that?" *Kevin Spirtas has stated he is an openly gay male actor. (Kevin Spirtas is Fully Loaded) *John Carl Buechler is the reason how and why Kane Hodder was chosen as Jason. *John Carl Buechler was the special effects artist and the director. *John Carl Buechler has been the special effects artist behind Hatchet, Curse of the Forty-Niner, Deep Freeze, Dolls, Re-Animator, A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream, Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers, and many other horror movies through the decade. *The film for Friday the 13th Part 7 was shot in Alabama. *Friday the 13th Part 7 was originally supposed to be the Freddy Vs Jason film with Kane Hodder's Jason Voorhees Vs Robert Englund's Freddy Krueger. Friday the 13th Part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan *Kane Hodder second Appearance as Jason Voorhees in Friday the 13th Part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan. *The film actually takes place in New York City but only a small portion. *In 1989 Ken Kirzinger appeared in Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan as a New York cook who gets in Jason's way while he pursuing Rennie Wickham (Jensen Daggett) and Sean Robertson (Scott Reeves). Jason (Kane Hodder), then threw Kirzinger over the counter. *In addition to his role as the New York cook, Kirzinger also served as a stunt coordinator for the film. *Ken Kirzinger is currently the only second person besides Kane Hodder to play the iconic hockey mask killer Jason more than once since he had doubled for the latter in the same movie in a few short scenes for Kane. *Jason has had over a total of 19 Kills in the film. *Kane Hodder stated in an interview that a man tried to rob him of the Part 8 Mask but was quickly shot down with a single punch. *In a scene written was that Jason was supposed to kick the dog but Kane had invoiced that "Jason wouldn't do that." *Kane had stated he can throw up on the queue of the scene and had shown this as he was capable of drinking large amounts of water and then throwing it up during the climax of the film. *The film Friday the 13th Part 8 was in Vancouver, Canada. Friday the 13th Part 9: Jason Goes to Hell *Kane Hodder plays his third role as Part 9 Jason Voorhees. *Jason is killed off 10 minutes or less within this film by an ambush from the FBI. *The film's original title was Friday the 13th Part IX: The Dark Heart of Jason Voorhees. *Alternate title of the movie is Friday the 13th Part 9: The Final Friday. *Within canon Jason is not a Deadite as the appearance of the Necronomicon was just an easter egg and a reference to the Evil Dead franchise which the creator of the series was upset with Director Adam Marcus for doing such a stunt as the company DID not own the evil did dead making Jason a Deadite as purely Fanfic. *Despite Adam Marcus claimed that Sean S. Cunningham told him "Do something about that damn hockey mask." stating for him to remove the Jason hockey mask from the Ninth Movie but this rumor came to a close in Scarefest, Lexington, KY, on October 22, 2016. A Youtuber recorded someone asking Sean Cunningham about him supposedly telling Adam Marcus to remove the mask in Jason Goes to Hell on if it was true or not and by Cunningham it was a lie and to quote Sean S. Cunningham himself at a convention he stated: "That's a fuckin lie." and that Adam had his own ideas that didn't happen. *Kane Hodder plays an FBI agent after Jason is blown up and then later near the end of the movie does he come back as Jason for a moment until the ending and then after the credits he plays Freddy's Claw hand. *Kane Hodder is the only known stuntman/actor to play both Jason and Freddy. **Ironically Kane has played multiple horror icons from being a double for Leatherface, Playing Jason more than once Jason, and then the hand of Freddy Krueger, and by all means, Kane has played Victor Crowley from Hatchet from the first to the fourth movie. *The film Jason: Goes to Hell The Final Friday was shot in Los Angeles. Friday the 13th Part 10: Jason X *Kane Hodder reprises his role for the fourth and last time within Jason X. *The alternate title of Jason X is Friday the 13th: Part 10. *Directed by James Isaac *Produced by Noel Cunningham, Sean S. Cunningham, and James Isaac. *Written by Todd Farmer. *Music by Harry Manfredini *Release date November 2001 (Spain) and April 26, 2002 (New York & Los Angeles) *Running time of 92 minutes. *Budget of $11-$14 million. *Box office $17 million. *The film Jason X was shot in Toronto, Canada. **This is the 2nd film to be shot in Canada in the series. *Sean Cunningham only ever returned to Friday the 13th franchise to set up the slasher dream crossover Freddy Vs. Jason at New Line, but he had to settle with producing Jason Goes to Hell in 1993. *Jason X was created due to the development hell of making a proper Freddy Vs Jason film. *According to Noel Cunningham the concept for "Uber Jason" been an idea since it was from a scrapped Freddy Vs Jason script as he said: “It was kind of a leftover from one of the Freddy Vs. Jason script attempts because in one of them there was a scene where Jason breaks into a sporting goods store and there’s a goalie display and one of the mannequins is wearing a big chrome hockey mask. Jason kind of looks at it and switches masks. That was the genesis of the whole UberJason concept.” *Lexa Doig & Lysa Ryder had to be released from Jason X by a certain date to start on another film called Andromeda. *Todd Farmer the writer for the film had named the characters after characters from the game EverQuest. *Rowan’ male love interest was cut from the film 4 days into rehearsals *David Cronenberg essentially loaned his normal Canadian-based production crew to his former protege Jim Isaac the Director for Jason X. But in exchange as a favor, he very much so wanted to have a full cameo as a character who gets killed on-screen. *In 2010, the Discovery Channel’s Mythbusters team had realistically tested out Jason X‘s liquid nitrogen head smash kill which failed and proved such a thing couldn't be replicated. *Jason X was on the shelf for two years where it was filmed in 2000 but was released in 2002 because the President Michael De Luca was fired and was one of the only people who had faith in the movie. *Jason X cost 3 times as much to produce as any of the prior Friday films, but it became the lowest-grossing entry in franchise history, ending with just $13.1 million domestic. *The film only suffered a couple of seconds of cuts/alterations to earn an "R" rating, making it the least censored entry in the entire 'Friday the 13th' series. *In the film Jason Voorhees's eyes never blink when they are shown. *While this film was a critical and financial failure in its initial release in theaters, it made more than triple the cost of production in DVD and post-theater sales. Statistically, It is one of the most successful 'Friday the 13th' films. *Just like with Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993), New Line Cinema was unable to legally include "Friday the 13th" in the film's title as Paramount Pictures still owned the trademarked title. *Screenwriter Todd Farmer based much of the film on Alien (1979), even naming one of the characters (whom he also played) Dallas, after Tom Skerritt's character in the Ridley Scott film. *(at around 39 mins) Brodski mentioned a gun while the soldiers were suiting up called the "BFG". This sci-fi gun is well known to players of the PC games Doom (1993) and Quake II (1997) as the most powerful weapon. "BFG" is an acronym for "Bio Force Gun" or "Big Fucking Gun", as some called it. *In the scene where Stony opens the door and gets stabbed and his blood sprays in Kinsa's face, she screams. According to the audio commentary, the effects guys weren't supposed to spray the blood liquid into her face. She was screaming not because she just saw her boyfriend die, but because the blood substance was burning her eyes. *The film takes place in 2010 and 2455. *The character Adrienne is a reference to Adrienne King, who played Alice Hardy in Friday the 13th (1980) and Friday the 13th: Part 2 (1981). *The Grendel spaceship is named after and is a nod to the monster from the Anglo-Saxon poem "Beowulf" which The Grendel was fought and defeated by the warrior Beowulf. *(at around 15 mins) The space debris floating in space has "Cunningham Realty" written on the side. This is a reference to the name of producer Noel Cunningham, the son of executive producer and maker of the original Friday the 13th (1980), Sean S. Cunningham. *"Jason X" is the first "Friday the 13th" film to be rated "15" in the UK. Although "Friday the 13th" parts 2, 3 and 6 were originally rated "18" they were re-rated to "15": part 6 in 2002 and parts 2 and 3 in 2008. *The youtube channel Dead Meat declared Brodski the "most badass character," in the entire Friday the 13th franchise. *The character Janessa was originally named Jessica, after producer Sean Cunningham's sister. *Jason murders 28 people at the time of the film, more than any of the other previous Friday the 13th movies. Kinsa is the only character in the film that he doesn't directly or indirectly kill, she instead dies when she tries to abandon the rest of the survivors on an escape shuttle but forgets to detach it from the Grendel and accidentally crashes it, exploding the shuttle. *Brodski is the second male character (and first African American) to "Kill" (incapacitate) Jason, the first being Tommy Jarvis. Freddy Vs Jason *Kane Hodder did not reprise his role within this movie with heavy disappointment and for the reason for him not reprising his role was heavily influenced by the director Ronny Yu who wanted someone with repressive eyes and was significantly taller than Robert Englund who was 5 foot 10. *Ken Kirzinger is the tallest actor to play Jason Voorhees with Derek Mears coming in 2nd place at 6 foot 5. *Ken Kirzinger standing at 6 foot 6 which makes him the 3rd tallest fictional serial killer in cinema history next to Tyler Mane who played Michael Myers in Rob Zombies Halloween Reboot which Tyler is 6 foot 8 and then 1st place is Nathan Jones who played Charlie Wilson in Charlie's Farm which Nathan stands at 6 foot 11. *Ronnie Yu is the director. *Rey Mysterio was a stunt double for Robert Englund. Friday the 13th (2009 Remake) *Derek Mears plays Jason Voorhees. *Derek Mears stated he would love to reprise his role as Jason in future films. *Derek Mears version of Jason is nicknamed as Rambo Jason. Category:Information